Musical Notes
by AutumnSolstice13
Summary: A commoner and Prince? Yeah right...or so I thought. The complete story of how my normal life became something out of a fairy tale and then into that of a nightmare. And all of this because of a magnetic attraction, forbidden love, a jealous queen, her servant of evil, and more than one -not-so-secret- kiss. Non-twincest.
1. Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder

**Welcome to part one of my ...*counting*... 7 part series! Each chapter (or part) will relate in some way to a certain song. The first chapter (this one) is related [somewhat] to Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder. Those following will have some relation to _Magnet (split into two parts)_, _Romeo and Cinderella_, _Servant of Evil_, _Just Be Friends_ and lastly_ Canterella_. **

**Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid but I LOVE Len and Rin together.**

* * *

Miku Hatsune and Len Kagamine.

The King and Queen of the school.

She was the most beautiful and talented girl in the school with her numerous talents, perfect body and gorgeous singing voice. Not to mention her family was rich, like living in a mansion with servants rich. So it was no wonder she was at the very top of the food chain, the number one girl in Vocaloid High. She looked and sang like an angel.

Now if only she didn't act like the devils spawn.

And he was the hottest guy in school, amazing with the guitar, on his motorcycle and had enough money to buy a small country. The fact that he got amazing grades despite his bad-boy appearance only made him even more desirable.

Except to me, of course.

And of course they were the 'IT' couple of the school.

But they aren't who this story's about. No this tale of highschool romance is about me (so if you're looking to read about the perfect girl getting the perfect guy, you might as well leave me now). Me, plain old Rin Kagene. The flat chest-ed nerd you would have never seen in a crowd. I was the girl who would hang around reading novels while others partied all night long. Underdeveloped and soft spoken I was a prime target for bullies, including Miss Number-One-Princess herself.

"Move it already." I was sent sprawling on the tiled floor in the hall, books scattering far beyond where my skinny arms could reach. Usually this happened just once a week but apparently she felt I needed special attention this time around.

"What do you want this time?" As much as I wanted to burst into tears, I told myself this time I would stand my ground.

"Oh I just wanted to give you another lesson _Rinny._" The pet name made another two of my fraying nerves snap. "To make sure that lowlifes, such as yourself, know their place."

"For once could you just leave me alone?" My voice was weaker then I wished and a sharp laugh soon followed.

"And what's going to make me?" Her heels echoed off the otherwise empty halls as she walked by me. Reaching my binder Miku flung the cover open, snatching my music sheets off the top. "And by the way, thanks for the song. I needed something new." Fury flushed my face and nails dug into my palms. If I had been anyone else, surely I would have smashed that perfect face into a locker. But no, I was the cowardly pathetic "Rinny" who was bullied twice a week and who always had to redo her homework.

Tossing the plastic folder over her shoulder the teal haired menace sauntered off, Neru at her side and Len just behind. But as he passed by my fallen things he didn't kick them farther forward or smash them under his sneaker. Instead he kicked them back, the trodden things skittering towards me. Whether it was an act of kindness I didn't know but at least he didn't flatten my binder anymore. The poor thing was already so squashed.

Rubbing my eyes I gathered my stuff and started off towards my next class, hoping I wouldn't have to run into her pose again.

But of course today was just not my day.

I was in my last class, biology, grateful that the afternoon had run so smoothly. That is, until someone knocked on the classroom's door. It was the vice principal, behind her a smiling Miku.

"Rin Kagene. I need you, now."

* * *

"What is _this?_" Stuffed down the toilet were blurred sheets of music paper. Whatever was on the paper was soaked beyond repair. I stared incredulously at it before turning to the fuming principal.

"How should I know?"

"Don't sass me young women. Those are _your _papers are they not?" Everything was so smudged that it would have been impossible to make out anyone's name on those things. How could she pin this on me?

"Why would you ever think that?" I had had enough already today and my pissed off elder was not helping.

"I'm not stupid Kagene. I can see your name on them!" I would have protested if not for Miku sly pointing a finger at one exposed corner of the crumpled papers. There, in bright orange ink, was my name. In no way could I get out of this one.

"I-I don't know how they got there."

"As if I would believe that. My office, now." I could only hang my head in defeat as bitter tears flowed. Not only was I sure to receive at least a month's worth of detention but my newest song was destroyed. And all because of the selfish witch who ruled the school. Hate left a bitter taste in my mouth but utter frustration and sadness soaked my face and shirt with tears. Why didn't I do anything? Why didn't I protest in my defense?

A month and a half of detention I was assigned, and with that I was also sentenced to stay an extra two hours after school to help a teacher of choice. It was not pleasant but I was sure it could have been worse. Yet the lasting bitterness in my mouth that I felt everyday was not at the punishment I sustained but it was instead formed from the loss of my music and the pure feeling of helplessness.

I could do nothing against her.

Those words echoed in my head like a piano's cords for weeks.

However during that time I began to see Len more and more. He seemed to pop up in at least half of my classes, many of which he would set near me. In the halls he would always seem to pass me and whenever I dropped something half the time he would pick it up. I was surprised, to say the least. Mr. Bad-Boy was being…nice.

I started to wonder if he was actually being nice or he was doing this out of guilt. Or if Miku told him too, hoping for just another way to make my life miserable. This in mind, I treated him with the cold politeness that I always had, greeting him every day and thanking him for everything he helped me with.

But after a while the tiniest piece of me started to like him. It enjoyed the short company he brought and the sweet things he did, it looked forward to seeing him. Of course I bottled these feelings, just as I had with every other emotion school brought up. The last thing I needed was to become a love-sick puppy.

He was dating the demoness after all. It would have never worked out…. unless I wanted my life eternally destroyed.

With every fiber in my being I cursed her, wishing ill luck to plague her highness. But of course such thoughts were nothing but childish wishes, fueled by negative emotions. No one could beat her.

* * *

_No one…._

* * *

"Rin, is there something wrong?" For the past week I had been helping Mrs. Megurine, the pink haired, tuna loving music teacher. And for the record, she was my favorite. She actually noticed me in class and shared my passion for music.

I brushed a stray tear before restacking the papers in my hands. How long had I blanked out? "No, nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure? You've been awfully quiet and," she held up the white sheets I had just handed her, the wet tear stained spots were too numerous to go unnoticed, "You've been crying."

"It's….nothing."

"Oh is it?" Unlike most grown-ups, she wouldn't take no as an answer. As she neared me I pretended to be captivated by my already finished math homework. "Does it have to do with the fact that I'm stuck with you every afternoon?" She sighed in mock exasperation, "You know you are supposed to help me while you're imprisoned here."

"Oh you don't need it; you're not an old lady, yet." I resisted the urge to smile at her over exaggerated scoff. She had a way with making me forget the total morons that ruined my days.

"Well I am-just look at all these wrinkles! I swear every day I spend with you kids I age at least ten years."

"Then get out of this dump." It came out more serious than I wanted, but it was what I longed so desperately to do.

"But then who would teach you my dear?" She lightly ruffled my already tangled locks. "You would have just wasted all your talent away."

"I have never seen this 'talent' you speak of." My teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Then you must have never heard yourself sing. Rin, darling, you have the voice of an angel. And I would bet everything single pink hair on this head that you could out-sing Miss. Perfect Pigtail any day."

"Yeah right." I glanced at the clock, only a minute more of imprisonment.

"You have just got to learn to not be so down on yourself."

"I will when your samurai lover chops of his gilded locks." I received an ungraceful snort from her, we both new Gakupo would never have his hair shorter then past his elbows.

"I might just have to take you up on that Rin." Her eyes gleamed and I envisioned her sneaking into his room with a pair of an old tailor's succors poised and ready to cut through his purple ponytail.

"I doubt it." Slinging the yellow strap of my book bag I headed to the door, "we can continue this tomorrow okay?"

"Fine. But Rin," I paused, my hand frozen on a half turned door handle.

"Yes?"

"What I said was true, you really could beat her." I didn't bother to respond, I didn't exactly want too. All I really wanted to do was get out of here. However things didn't just seem to work out that way.

I heard it about two minutes after I left music room 2. Their voice was amazing. Not Miku's I was sure but something lower and it was sweet the tune sounding just a tad familiar.

So of course, I went to investigate. Following the sound I found myself standing outside of the band room. Strange, I didn't think anyone besides the school's staff stayed this late after school hours. Most highschoolers were ready to escape home after the seven hours of being bored to death in the stuffy classrooms.

Peering through a crack in the door I spied the singer, sitting behind the grand piano. Sadly the huge thing obscured most of my view; the only part I could make out was their hair.

It was a brilliant flaxen gold and was mussed.

Nonetheless their singing was something to be marveled. Their pitch was perfect, flowing perfectly with the piano's notes. The tone however was confusing, it was a bit boyish for a girl but I doubted any guy sang that high. That is unless someone had kicked them in their jewels. I was envious no doubt. If only I could have seen more of them.

Quietly I slid across the wall in the room, listening, and waited until the last notes faded into silence.

"That was amazing!" I clapped with more vigor than I had used all week, "You sing really well!"

BAM!

The piano's chair slammed to the ground and papers flew. _What were they doing?_

"What-what are you doing here? Go away!" Their voice was stretched with panic. But why?

"Hey-what's wrong?" I circled the instrument, but they only ran away, desperately trying to stay out of my line of sight. "Just stop!" I couldn't catch up, they were so fast. So instead I slipped under the piano and grabbed their foot causing them to stumble and fall.

"What the hell was that for?" In that instance our eyes met and I drank in the sight of his face. The all too familiar golden hair, azure eyes and pale porcelain skin. In those few seconds I knew exactly who they realized too, turning away and scrambling to get up. But ever damage they wished to prevent was done.

"Kagamine, you sing?" _And like a girl too! Who knew…_

"No-no, I-" I just stared at him. Never had I ever thought that Len Kagamine, the bad boy biker, would be hiding a secret like this. Never had I ever dreamt of someone like him to sing like that. "Please don't tell anyone," he finally said desperately. For once I had no comeback, not a witty comment or hate fuelled words.

"Why-why shouldn't I?" I tried to sound mean, like I considered telling the world his little secret, but they words were carried only by a wavering voice.

"B-because…" He looked so helpless and a wave of some unknown feeling washed over me.

No….I knew what I felt.

It was power.

"Because what?" This time I said it louder, stronger. For once I held the power, and I relished it. For once I could do something; I could take down Miku's right hand man. For once, I had a chance.

"Miku will hate me…"

"But why do you care? She's a brat! Don't you dare tell me you haven't seen how she acts around others, how she bullies people like me!" Bottled up fury was starting to pour out and he looked as pitiful as ever, the words lashing him like red hot whips.

"I know, I do!"

"Then why don't you tell her to stop?"

"I'll ruin everything then!" _Yeah. Right._

"Yeah, I'm sure you will."

"No you don't understand- I have to be with her!"

"Who says? Are you just worried about your stupid reputation?" I should have expected this; any guy dating Miku would have been shallow.

"No, no. It goes a lot deeper than that."

"Prove it," I crossed my arms. "I have plenty of time."

"Ever heard of arranged marriages?" I scoffed.

"We're in high school! Besides, that's so outdated."

"It doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Our parents plan to merge companies." _Great, _I thought, _let's get the rich kids richer._ "Kagene you have to believe me. If I had a choice I would date someone like-" He stopped, a red blush starting to darken his cheeks.

"Someone like who?"

"Sone Llike you!" he blurted after a moment hesitantion. I took a step back, had he just said that? No….he was just messing with me. No one would like a girl like me. _No one. _Anger flushed my face and I struck him, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"Don't lie to me! I may look like trash but I don't deserve to be treated like some!" Angry tears were springing up before I could stop them. "Rich or not I don't give a damn, but it gives you no right to mess with my feelings!"

"Please Rin, I never meant to hurt you, I swear!" My hand, poised for another strike, was stopped, both by his own hand and from shock. For the first time ever he had called me by my first name. I never even thought he had known it.

"Why….why someone like me then?" I swallowed, hard, cursing every tear that rolled down my cheek.

"Because, I could be myself around you. I wouldn't have to wear these clothes or act like the freakin' bad boy Miku wants to date. I would be able to sing….be who I wanted to be. Not act like the fantasy of some hormone controlled teenage girl."

I had to sympathize, everyday he had put on that act for her, watch as she destroyed the happiness of others and then spend hours on end acting as if she was his beloved. _That must suck…. _Still my eyes locked on his, searching for any sign of a trick or deception, I had yet to give this boy my full trust.

But there was none.

He was telling the truth.

"You….you can slap me now." I felt his grip slacked and his hand dropped. A few moments ago I would have struck him silly yet now I no longer had the urge to do it.

He had just confessed his deepest secret, one that could potentially ruin his whole life and now _let _me continue to attack him. I couldn't slap him for _that, _not now not ever. Instead I stared at the ground feeling my face redden even more (if that was actually possible). What a brat I must have been. The best thing I could do now was just walk away and forget this had ever happened.

"You know what, just forget it." I stood and walked away, regretting ever coming in there. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

"Wait, Rin!"

"What now?" I turned to see the boy following me.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Leaning against the piano I took in the sight of him for a second time. To be completely truthful to you…he was kinda cute.

"Not whipping out your cell phone and texting ever person you know my secret."

"How do you know that I'm not going too?"

"You don't seem like that kind of person." He was getting closer, with each step I felt my face get hotter and heart beat faster.

"Uh..your-your welcome. I guess." _Nononono, don't start acting like this! Don't fall for hime-DON'T YOU DARE._

He smiled, sending my heart into a crazed frenzy and I felt like a jelloy mess. _Where the hell did that come from? Rin you can't seriously like him!_

My scolding, however, did not help at all. I know that no matter what I said, this feeling…the one he was causing, would never go away. Thousands of books had told me this much.

It was then I realized how close he was, his face a mere five inches from mine. _What was he doing? _ I was ready to open my mouth to ask but the words never came.

Instead I felt his soft lips on mine.

_He was…kissing me…._

Sure it was quick and just a sweet peck at that but…still.

We had just kissed in the corner of the room….behind the piano.

As soon as it was over we both turned into bright red stuttering messes. However he was still able to walk away to collect his music while I was frozen with shock and joy, only feeling the ghost of his lips on mine and the packet of papers he had just passed me.

_He just kissed me._

The purple butterfly on the right shoulder of my t-shirt seemed to flap its wings in agreement, as if it were trying to make sure I knew that what had just happened was real. Not caring that the floor was rock solid I collapsed into a heap of jittery happiness.

Not only had I spent my first kiss. But I had shared it with _him. _The school's (and now my own) dream boy.

_Oh good lord, things were really going to change now._

* * *

**I apologise if it seemed a tad rushed, if the ideas jumped around without much of a connection and/or if my grammar/spelling was incorrect. I really need to get better at editing my stuff...**

**And just like the rest of my stories, reviews are more loved then every single pint of ice cream in the world. So...if you'll be so kind as to...you know...**

**-Autumn S.**


	2. Magnet, Part 1

**Usually updates are on Monday...however I had just finished re-doing this chapter and felt like posting. Since this took more than a few hours to do. Unfortunately, due to its size (of 4,000 plus words) the chapter for Magnet was split [somewhat] in half (this being the longer side). So here you go, part one of Magnet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The song Magnet along with the Vocaloids Rin and Len Kagamine are not owned by myself. **

* * *

_He kissed me. Len kissed me!_

* * *

The next day I was up at dawn as always, stuffing notebooks, projects and a few pencil cases in my bag. However instead of spending the next two free hours after breakfast devouring a new novel I hurried back to my room and spent more time than I like to admit getting ready. On the slight chance that there was something between the Prince and me, I would not stand to look like the utterly pathetic nerd I was.

My black framed glasses were exchanged for spare contacts and the blond mess of bed head was thoroughly combed and left down instead of quickly tied back. I thought of swiping my older sister's make-up kit but then thinking of the powder and gloss caked girl's who worshiped Miku immediately rejected the idea of wearing any of it.

I left that morning happier than I had been in weeks, a white bow bouncing in my hair. And whatever I was expecting to happen at school, I had no idea, but I was expecting something nonetheless.

Six hours of torture (i.e. school) passed by and relatively nothing happened. Miku was as much as a brat as ever, her long pigtails swinging ferociously threatening to take your head clean off every time she passed by. At lunch I caught her glaring poisoned daggers at me and I froze, had she found out? But as she made no move to my lone corner I assumed it was just her usual pissy attitude.

As for Len, well, I pretty much gave up on the whole love thing during passing period before my last class. He was still by Miku's side, feeding her sweets at lunch, and kissing her at every given chance. His bad boy act was in full swing, so perfect that no one would ever suspect what he was really like underneath. I found myself watching the boy wondering if what he had shown me yesterday was just an act, some cruel joke.

_But if it was some trick, he would have at least told Miku about the kiss, _I told myself, adding a text book to my locker before my last class. _And since she pulled anything especially devious on me today, I bet he hasn't. _

Glancing at the small mirror hung on the inside of the metal door, I saw the white bow still nestled amongst flaxen strands. This morning I thought it looked adorable but now-it just looked stupid. I was just about ready to rip it out when someone scoffed from behind.

"Would you look at this, Kagene is a girl after all!" This was not the first time Miku had insulted my unfortunate build and chest size but it hurt all the same. "Still, Honey," the sticky sweet voice made my blood boil, "you'll have to try a lot harder than that to get noticed. My advice: grow something guys will actually want to look at."

Something rolled down my cheek and I knew more would follow as my eyes stung. A part of me wished to round on her and let a fist fly at that face while yelling, '_at least I don't have my daddy implant crap in my chest!' _

I knew I could never do this though; I lacked both the strength and courage to ever do so. After all, even if I did land a punch on her I would have been suspended for sure, expulsion imminent as well. She was practically a princess, rich and powerful controlling just about everyone in the school. Any move made against her was a death wish.

"Oh and the bow, trash it," she added, as if the past insults weren't enough, "Are you trying to look even more stupid or what?" She flounced away after that, her posse following suit making snide remarks as they passed. After trio had disappeared through the classroom door giggling amongst themselves, I looked back at the small mirror.

They were right, the bow was stupid. Not that taking it off would help. My eyes were red and puffy, and the bright splotches on my cheeks were not the least bit attractive. As I reached up to yank the offending object from my hair I noticed someone else behind me in the mirror.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to insult me too? Might as well do it now, your _girlfriend _is waiting." The words came sharper then I expected, the biting tone obviously remnants of the anger I felt towards Miku. Still I regretted snapping at him, he didn't like Miku any more than I did.

Or so he said.

"No it's just…"

"Just what? C'mon spit it out." Feeling as if my snarky comment had done damage I then added, "I'm sorry about snapping at you Len. I-"

"There's no need to apologize," he gave me a small smile, "I deserve it anyway. And what I was trying to say was…well…um…the bow…it's…it's cute on you."

Again I felt butterflies swarm madly. "Thanks-"

"Len-kuuuuuuuuuun!" Miku's annoyingly high pitched voice shattered whatever tenderness was between us and the blushing spell that he had put me under. Immediately I straightened and returned to gathering my needed supplies.

"I'm coming Princess!" Len called back before rushing after her. _Man the guy can act. _Slamming my locker shut I began, slowly, towards the last hour within the clutches of her devious highness.

I entered the room hoping that whatever lesson was planned would distract me from the incredibly cute guy (i.e. Len) who was sitting next to me (Ms. Megpoid had gotten sick of the lovebirds always whispering and whatnot and separated them much to the various threats from Miku). And back then I didn't even care he sat next to me, heck I barley spoke a word to him during those past four months. But now it was hard _not _look at him.

And apparently, despite my "best" efforts, I was caught red-handed. Once his eye locked onto mine I whipped my head around flushed with embarrassment and my own foolishness. From behind he chuckled ever so lightly, amused by the sudden turn of events.

Of course he had noticed by now. I mean, surely everything I had done throughout the day was just another reasoning screaming the obvious.

I had developed an attraction to Len Kagamine.

Nothing big, I can assure you but big enough that I knew it was there. After everything that had happened, how could I not feel at least something towards the guy I just shared my first kiss with? And with everything else he possessed it was hard to starve off any feelings once they began.

_It's never going to work out though, _I snapped once I found myself itching to glance at him again, _he is fated to be with Miku whether he likes it or not. And besides even if, for some crazy reason, he did break off the marriage, he would never and I mean never then turn to someone like me! He's a prince and I'm practically as low as you can get on the social food chain! _

A commoner and a prince, hah! It may have worked out in fairy tales but this was real life. There was no such thing has finding your true love at first sight and there was no prince for someone like me.

So of course anything between him and I would be doomed and fail.

Right?

The logical bit of me agreed whole heartedly but my heart pleaded to pursue him. And for once I was torn, over a guy no less. _What was the world coming to now? _At least I couldn't choose during school hours, even if I wanted too. Miku was on the prowl and it was only common sense to steer clear of her and Len. She already was mean enough and I had yet to even lay a finger on her.

However after school was a whole new matter. She was gone (to shop or whatever) as was the rest of her appointed posse leaving me free to be whoever I wanted and with whomever I desired.

Len included.

_But what if he doesn't want to see me? _I fretted over the notion until the end of class and through the first half of my required detention. _He said that he wanted to date someone __**like**__ me. Not once did he say he would date __**me **__specifically. _However what events had transpired after his confessions said otherwise. And what about today, when he complimented my bow, whatever had happened before couldn't have been fake right?

_Ugh-stupid feelings! _I ground the rag into the desk I was cleaning, _why must my life turn into such a twisted drama? _

Thirty more minutes passed and I had yet to come up with a resolution. Frustrated at my lack of work I slumped in the corner of Luka's room and stared out a freshly cleaned window. After a few moments of deep contemplation, my mind cleared (or had just become drugged with the scent of cleaner) and I stood, my mind made up.

I would take a leap of faith, risk my sanity and loads more, and go see Len again.

"My, my Rin, aren't you the eager one today?" Luka commented as I began to vigorously scrub clean her black board. Why she insisted of keeping the frustrating thing was beyond my understanding. I pretended not to her and continued to clean ferociously. "You know you'll wear out the sponge if you continue like that. Or worse, my poor board."

"Sorry," I tried to laugh sheepishly, "I just really want-need, I mean need to get going."

"Oh, of course," her interested tone was not a good sign. "Does someone need to be somewhere?"

"Not exactly. No."

"Is someone going to meet somebody? A boy perhaps?" I swore that woman could read minds.

"N-no I don't."

"You're a horrible liar Rin," she laughed. I would have protested but it was true, not once I had ever been able to slip anything past her watch. "Besides I can see the truth in your eyes."

"You can't even see my eyes!"

"Oh, well, your ears are red." It was at times like that that I cursed the freakishly pale skin I was 'blessed' with. "So c'mon Rin, spill it already. Who's the lucky guy?"

"No. For one, he's not lucky, and two we're not even a couple," I hoped the flat response would divert any more questions. It did not.

"But you do have feelings for him no?" On the contrary, it seemed to make her even more intrigued. I might as well tell her the truth now.

"A…a little," I stuttered.

"A little? Do my ears deceive me? Has my little Rin actually confessed to liking a guy?"

"Yes I have."

"On Rinny you're growing up! A little is more than enough for me!" She caught me by surprise, wrapping me in a tight bear hug from behind. "No you _must _tell me anything and everything about this crush of yours!" I struggled to release myself from her bone crushing grip and ridiculously high pitched squeal. _I swear she is no better than some of those hyperactive cheer leaders in school! _

"Well…" I tried to describe him without giving away exactly Len was. "…he's a guy." She snorted and playfully threw a pen at me.

"You'll have to be more descriptive than that."

"Fine. Well he's slightly taller than me," chewing my lip I tried to visualize the boy without drifting off into sweet, sweet day dream land, "he has blond hair-like mine actually. The same length and everything though he wears it up. He can sing…really well."

"I like him already! Rin you must introduce him to me. Especially if you are to spend the rest of your days with him I must approve."

"No way. I already have a mother and I don't need another. Besides, let me remind you _again _that there is nothing between us. And I never said I was going to marry him let alone date the guy!" I turned back to chalkboard and began angrily scrubbing an invisible mark. "Besides," the words slipping out under my breath, "there's no way someone like him would date someone like me."

"Honey, I can see into the beyond," I had to turn to raise an eyebrow at my teacher trying desperately not to laugh. "You two are fated to be with each other," she waved her hands ridiculously above her head for emphasis.

"I'm sure you can."

"You doubt my talents youngling?"

"Of course not your highness," it was hard not to burst out laughing when I bowed to her.

"Don't call me that. I would never want to be some wimpy Queen or worse yet, a princess. I'd rather be a sorceress!"

"So you could hide your age?" Another two pens bounced off my shoulder and head.

"You are supposed to respect your elders."

"And you're supposed to act like one."

"Pfff, so?" I caught the next pen she tossed. You'd think she had run out by now.

"And aren't children supposed to be coddled?"

"When they're three!"

"Hah! So you do acknowledge my age!" _Youngling my butt. _

"Yes Rin, I acknowledge the fact you are a beautiful teenager who has fallen head over heels for some cute mystery guy who would be the luckiest man in the world if he got a chance to date you. However no matter what," she added with a smirk, "you'll still always be a young one to me."

"Really?" I had yet to still get the upper hand.

"Yes. Now tell me his name before you go." I glanced at the clock, my time was up and I was free to go.

"Not today!" I shouted over my shoulder as I sped from Luka's grasp.

"I'll get it out of you someday," she cackled from her room. I laughed at her receding voice, not only because her evil witch impression was entertaining but to also attempt at calming my twisting stomach. A good fifteen minutes later (after taking wrong turn after wrong turn) luck decided to be kinder and I skidded to a very ungraceful stop in front of the music room's closed doors.

I entered it ready to great the adorable blond but was met only with silence and an empty room. No music, no singing, no school bag and definitely no Len.

* * *

**Yup. End. Right there.**

**Now if you'd be so kind as to click that magical little button below (that says review) and then type something, I would very much appreciate it. Hearing from you guys is awesome and makes really makes my day!**

**So until next time (whenever that will be),**

**Autumn S.13**


End file.
